The use of softeners to treat fabrics subsequent to a washing operation is a well-known laundering practice. Fabric softeners are, in the main, cationic materials which are incompatible with anionic detersive surfactants used in most fabric washing compositions. For that reason, the softening operation is generally carried out in the laundry rinse bath after the surfactant has been removed from the washing machine. This entails additional work for the user.
Formulators of fabric laundering compositions have long sought means whereby the fabric washing and softening could be done concurrently. Methods employing clay softeners, mixtures of clays and various amine materials, and the like, are described in the following patents: German Nos. 29/64114.3, 28/57163.3, 24/39541.3, 23/34899.4 and EPO Nos.80200570.2, 80200877.1 and 80201015.7. The use of mixtures of amines and soaps (salts of fatty acids) as through-the-wash softeners is disclosed in U.K. Pat. No. 1 514 276. The present invention employs a microfine dispersion of an amine.fatty acid complex in an otherwise conventional spray-dried detergent composition matrix, and clay, to provide cleaning and softening concurrently, through-the-wash.